Ambiguous
by Yk2895
Summary: MaleSakura!Patético, entrometido y molesto Sakura Haruno entregó su vida a arruinar la suya y aunque no quisiera admitirlo estaba teniendo mucho éxito desde el momento que empezó a seguirlo a todas partes y fastidiarle todo el día. Lo que Sasuke no sabía es que no era su "Felicidad" tras lo que iba. Oscuro, melodramático y sensual Sasuke Uchiha,Sakura Haruno lo quería. For C20-chan


_Dear C20-chan_ ,

ODIAME. En verdad no tengo justificación para aparecerme a esta hora —pero culpa a la universidad y a FF por borrar mis documentos— y bueno, si sirve de algo quiero dejar claro que todos los días pensaba en este pedido y otro que aun no termino pero bueno. Solo lee la historia y busca un lugar de tu corazón para disculpar esta pobre y sexy servidora.

* * *

 **Parte de "Escuela Shinobi" del foro La Aldea Oculta Entre Las Hojas.**

 **Published: A** gosto 3 2015

 **Rated: T-M**

 **Prompt:** Sasusaku / yaoi / Sakura Hombre / Instituto / Sasuke Celoso.

 **O** OC/ **G** enderBender / **M** aleSakura!

 _Para C20-chan_

 **-Ambiguous-**

 **ambiguo, gua**

adj. Que puede entenderse de varios modos o admitir distintas interpretaciones.

 _Patético._

Pensó Sasuke Uchiha al observar la indecorosa muestra de cariño que protagonizaba Sakura Haruno con aquella escandalosa rubia —Ino Yamanaka— en medio del pasillo. Cerró su casillero con más fuerza de la necesaria y prosiguió con su camino a la siguiente clase.

El aspecto amenazador se mantuvo en su rostro por el resto de la jornada.

* * *

La animosidad que tenía con el chico de cabello rosa no era algo nuevo para quienes lo conocían pero vamos, ¿quién podría tomar en serio a un hombre con un cabello que podría pasar por una flor en uno de sus mejores días? —no importa que las chicas de su salón pensaran lo contrario— sin mencionar que sus padres consideraron apropiado nombrarlo con un nombre generalmente llevado por señoritas muy _delicadas_.

— _No soy el único hombre en japón llamado Sakura._ —Solía decir el susodicho.

...

 _Si, como no._

No entendía que era tan especial de aquella molestia, seguro era algo amigable y "servicial" con la mayoría de personas; un ángel a los ojos de los demás —incluso su hermano. _SU hermano_ — pero él solo podía ver una mente oscura maquinando las 24/7 detrás de todas esas sonrisas brillantes que regalaba a diestra y siniestra.

¿Mencioné ya que Itachi—antipático e inflexible Itachi— prácticamente alaba el suelo por el que camina aquella molestia? Podría contar en los dedos de la mano izquierda cuantas personas fuera de la familia han presenciado su sonrisa, mucho menos que aquellas sonrisas sean dirigidas a ellos. A veces entretenía pensamientos extraños dónde Haruno solo se ofrecía a trabajar con él para tener oportunidad de encontrarse con su hermano y encantar su familia pero estaba bastante seguro que solo lo hacía por fastidiarlo en todos los aspectos posibles.

Ignoró los bramidos que Naruto llamaba risa y se enfocó nuevamente en la situación actual.

El almuerzo. 1 hora soportando aquellos que se llamaban sus amigos.

Reprimió un suspiro de irritación antes de que saliera de sus labios al ver que Ino —su auto-proclamada fan #1— se acercaba con Sakura. No entendía que impulsaban sus "ratos juntos" pero Ino siempre ocupaba los brazos de Sakura cuándo no lo hacía alguna de sus conquistas.

 _Patético._

Mantendría firme su hipótesis de como Sakura tenía que usar chicas para compensar sus fallas en otras áreas. Incluso cuándo esas chicas primero trataban de conseguir una cita con él; chicas de las que algunas en verdad le interesaban; chicas que no tocaría sabiendo que ya habían tenido un trozo del molesto tipo con cabello rosa.

Hn.

* * *

Sakura Haruno puso mala cara al notar como era ignorado nuevamente por Sasuke. Se alejó con disimulo de los insistentes labios de Ino que buscaban atrapar el inferior de los suyos.

—Si no quieres que te bese deja de hacer pucheros —dijo la rubia con voz cantarina en su oído. Reprimió el impulso de rodar los ojos y le respondió con una de sus sonrisas ganadoras.

—Tal vez quiero que me beses en otro sitio y...— su conversación se vio interrumpida cuándo Sasuke se levantó con mala cara y se adentró en el pasillo tras arrojar lo que quedaba de su almuerzo. —¿Que le pasa? —le preguntó a Naruto mientras notaba que por su afán de salir el moreno dejaba su teléfono celular en la mesa.

—Tal vez ya recordó que hoy irás a su casa para el ensayo de literatura —dijo el rubio con sonrisa estúpida, disfrutando de las continuos sufrimientos de Sasuke por parte de Sakura; quién solo sonrió y sin más guardó el móvil de Sasuke. Ya tendría tiempo de revisar su teléfono.

El resto de la jornada pasó rápidamente y exactamente a las 3 de la tarde Sakura ya se encontraba esperando a Sasuke junto al auto del moreno. Se había llevado una gran decepción al no encontrar fotos de Sasuke en su teléfono más no todo fue en vano al tomar el riesgo de revisar su historial de navegación, un historial en verdad muy _interesante_ y enriquecedor si aquellas visitas a "RedTube" y también "e-hentai" eran tan constantes como esperaba. Sonrió al ver a Sasuke salir del instituto. Un plan formándose en su mente mientras regresaba el móvil de elegante diseño.

Ignoró a Sasuke y sus quejas mientras ordenaba mentalmente como actuaría al llegar a su destino. El clima había estado empeorando esa semana y con un poco de suerte la tormenta de la que hablaron en las noticias arremetería entrando la noche y, por ende, debería pasar la noche en casa del Uchiha. Sonrió con suficiencia más fue obligado a salir de sus cavilaciones cuándo Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada y por tercera vez —según el susodicho— le llamó para que saliera del auto.

Ingresaron con pasos lentos a la vivienda con un _adios_ a cada uno de los padres de Sasuke a medida que se adentraban en la sala dónde los recibía Itachi con una mirada inquisitiva.

—¿Por qué están aqui? —preguntó el moreno mayor mientras tomaba asiento en el gran sofá.

—Tenemos un ensayo y ...—Sasuke se vio interrumpido con la negativa de su hermano.

—Tendrán que buscar otro sitio, tengo una... _cita_ que llegará exactamente en 15 minutos y a menos que quieran experimentar su lado voyeurista no querrán quedarse.

Sasuke no tuvo que escuchar más y sin palabra alguna se dirigió nuevamente a la puerta. Sakura por su parte le dedicó a Itachi una mirada de anhelo a Itachi y con un vencido susurró de —en otra ocasión será— siguió a el menor de los Uchiha al auto.

—Bueno detente en algún sitio para comprar algo de comida, nos espera una _muy_ buena noche —dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa y mirada coqueta a Sasuke quién solo _hn_ eo y siguió las instrucciones del chico de cabello rosa.

* * *

Sasuke suspiró al probar finalmente la comida que trajeron en la tarde, eran cerca de las 9 de la noche y tras recopilar información y coincidir en lo que querían ambos no estaban muy cerca de acabar el largo ensayo de cinco mil palabras. Se contuvo de mirar nuevamente a su compañero quién comía mientras tecleaba algo sin pestañear en su laptop; no quería comportarse como un niño que no consigue lo que quiere pero si aquella molestia le prestara la misma atención al ensayo de lo que hacía ahora en lo que fuese que estuviese haciendo podrían avanzar mucho más.

Decidió ignorar esa parte que le decía como Haruno _si_ se estaba esforzando igual que él.

—Veo que ya terminaste, iré a limpiar esto así que por el momento siéntete como en casa —dijo Sakura con la maldita alegría que siempre destilaba.

 _Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo._

—Como sea —murmuró Sasuke mientras le entregaba su plato y demás trastes sucios que ocupaban en la habitación del chico de cabello rosa. Se quedó en su lugar en el suelo por un momento hasta que decidió que buscaría algo sucio con lo que pudiese chantajear a Sakura y devolverle una de las tantas que le debía.

Hurgo y rebuscó por los siguientes 10 minutos pero al parecer el chico no tenía nada sucio que esconder. Suspiró y se dejó caer en su cómoda cama y entonces la laptop llamó su atención. Humedeció sus labios mientras miraba la puerta de la habitación y con su decisión ya tomada suspiró antes de llamar al pelirosa.

—¿¡Oye te tardarás mucho!? —Exclamó para que lo escuchará sobre el ruido de la lluvia que caía cada vez más fuerte y los platos que se removían en la cocina.

—Si maso menos, mis padres dejaron un gran desastre en la cocina —refunfuñó Sakura en respuesta.

Sasuke volvió la mirada a la laptop que se encontraba en espera, humedeció nuevamente sus labios y con aliento contenido movió el cursor.

 _¡Bien! sin clave de acceso._

Por un momento pensó en buscar en sus archivos algún vídeo sexual que alguien como Sakura _de seguro_ poseería —quizá con Ino o alguna otra chica— pero mejor no tentar la suerte y con mirada determinada dio clic en el archivo de texto que se encontraba minimizado en la barra inferior de la pantalla.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _La curiosidad mató al gato Sasuke-kun._

* * *

 _Ha!_ a que no te esperabas eso C20-chan.

Bueno espero que hasta aqui te halla gustado, ya sabes que se viene pero aún no encuentro la forma ideal de llegar hasta ese punto. Espero que te halla gustado y que te llenes de emoción y me ames hasta el día de tu muerte.

Pdt: tenía la imagen perfecta para el fic pero LA PERDI! y por ahora será esta pero la amo por que es muy sexy blablabla.


End file.
